A. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to features of a single bearing fishing reel such as a sounding mechanism within the single bearing fishing reel, where the sounding mechanism is arranged between a first member and a second member of the fishing reel that rotate relative to one another, and the sounding mechanism sounds in response to relative rotation of between the first and second members.
B. Description Of The Related Art
A single bearing reel is generally provided with a reel body mounted to a fishing rod; a spool shaft supported cantilevered to the reel body; a spool rotatably mounted about the spool shaft; and a drag mechanism that brakes the spool in one direction.
The spool of this type of single bearing reel has a spool drum mounted to the spool shaft and whereon fishing line is wound about the outer circumference; a disk-shaped inner flange mounted on the reel body side of the spool drum; and a disk-shaped outer flange mounted to the other end of the spool drum and having a handle on one side surface. Such a spool is formed as one body by, for example, an aluminum alloy or magnesium alloy.
In the spool of a prior art single bearing reel, the inner flange and outer flange are formed as one body with the spool drum. Consequently, if the spool is formed by die casting, for example, the flow of melt is poor when feeding the melt into the mold, and it is difficult to form the desired shape. Accordingly, the reworking required to form a spool with high precision is troublesome.
In addition, since a spool is formed from a single material, it is difficult to find a material that can simultaneously reduce costs, reduce weight and improve aesthetic appearance.
Sounding mechanisms in fishing reels are also known. One such sounding mechanism is provided between two members of the fishing reel that rotate relative to one another, and generates a clicking sound in response to the relative rotation of the two members. The sounding mechanism is mounted to a drag mechanism or drag operation knob of a fishing reel in a spinning reel, dual bearing reel or a single bearing reel. By mounting the sounding mechanism in the drag mechanism, the bite of a fish on a fishing lines cause drag and the sound indicating the presence of a fish can be recognized. In addition, mounting the sounding mechanism to the drag operation knob may improves the operational characteristics.
Among sounding mechanisms of this type, a pin system sounding mechanism is known. A pin system sounding mechanism generally has: a first member that moves relative to a second member where the first and second members oppose one another; a mounting hole formed in the second member at a position opposing the first member; a sound producing pin retained in the mounting hole but able to undergo reciprocating movement; and a coil spring that urges the sound producing pin toward recesses formed in the first member. The mounting hole is a cylindrical hole made in the second member with a diameter larger than the maximum outer diameter of the sound producing pin. The sound producing pin has: a convex head with a smooth tip; and a shaft formed connected to the head and having a diameter smaller than the head. The coil spring is arranged in a compressed state on the outer circumference side of the shaft portion, and urges the sound producing pin toward the recessest by contacting the back surface of the head.
If the two members rotate relative to one another in pin system sounding mechanisms of this type, the sound producing pin retained in the mounting hole is urged by the coil spring and repetitively collides with the recesses; as a result, a clicking sound is generated. Problems that the Invention Is to Solve
In the above mentioned prior art pin system sounding mechanisms, if the spacing between the first and second members varies due to the setting state of the drag force, as in a drag mechanism, the volume and quality of the clicking sound tends to vary with the fluctuation of that spacing. This variation is considered to be linked to the ease with which the sound producing pin moves. In other words, if the spacing between the two members is narrow, the amount of protrusion of the sound producing pin is small and, consequently, it is difficult for the sound producing pin to move, the sound producing pin scarcely vibrates, the volume diminishes and articulation of the sound is poor. In addition, if the spacing is conversely widened, the amount of protrusion of the sound producing pin increases, the sound producing pin moves more easily, the sound producing pin vibrates strongly, the volume increases, and a well-articulated click sound results.
One object of the present invention is to make the spool of a single bearing reel easy to form, and also to reduce costs, reduce weight and improve aesthetic appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to control the variation in the quality and volume of the clicking sound in a pin system sounding mechanism, even if the spacing between the two members fluctuates.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a single bearing reel includes a reel body mountable to a fishing rod. A spool shaft has a first end supported on the reel body in a cantilever manner. A spool includes a spool drum rotatably and removably mounted to the spool shaft. The drum is configured to receive fishing line wound around the outer circumference thereof. An inner flange is provided on a first side of the spool drum and an outer flange is provided on a second side of the spool drum. The outer flange is formed from a first material and at least one of the spool drum and the inner flange is made from a second material different from the first material.
Preferably, the spool drum and the inner flange are formed unitarily as a single member. A handle is mounted on an outer surface of the outer flange and an inner surface of the outer flange is mounted to the spool drum.
Preferably, the spool drum and the inner flange are made of resin, and the outer flange is made of metal.
Preferably, the outer flange metal is press formed.
Alternatively, the spool drum and the inner flange are formed as separate members. The inner flange and the spool drum are each formed with interconnecting screw-type threads.
Preferably, a handle is mounted on an outer surface of the outer flange and an inner surface of the outer flange is mounted to the spool drum.
Preferably, the interconnecting screw-type threads are such that one end of the spool drum is formed with a threaded screw hole, and the inner flange is formed with a hub having external threads engageable with the threaded screw hole.
Preferably, the outer flange is formed with at least one through hole and the spool drum is formed with at least one second threaded screw hole, and a bolt extends through the through hole and threads into the second screw hole.
Preferably, at least one of the inner flange and the outer flange is made of metal
Preferably, the outer flange is made of press formed metal.
Preferably, the inner flange is made of synthetic resin.
Preferably, the single bearing reel further includes a sound generating mechanism disposed between the inner flange and a stationary portion of the reel body.
Preferably, the sound generating mechanism includes a sound producing pin supported within the reel body and an annular member supported within the spool such that the annular member rotates only in response to rotation of the spool in a first rotation direction. The sound producing pin contacts the annular member such that in response to rotation of the annular member the sound producing pin and the annular member produce a sound.
Preferably, the single bearing reel further includes a drag mechanism and the pin is disposed within the drag mechanism.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a fishing reel sounding mechanism is disposed within a fishing reel. The fishing reel has a rotatable first member supported on a spool of the fishing reel and the fishing reel has a non-rotating second member supported on the fishing reel. The second member is selectively moveable in an axial direction with respect to the first member such that the second member is moveable to a first position having a maximum separation from the first member. Further, the second member is moveable to a second position having a minimum separation from the first member. The fishing reel sounding mechanism includes an annular surface on the first member formed with a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart sound producing recesses. A mounting hole is formed in the second member facing the annular surface. A sound producing pin has: a head having a tip that has a smooth convex shape, the head being positioned to collide with the sound producing recesses in response to rotation of the first member; a guide portion connected to the head, the guide portion being formed with a diameter larger than a diameter of the head, the guide portion extending completely into the mounting hole; and a shaft connected to the guide portion and formed with a diameter smaller than the guide portion, the shaft extending into the mounting hole for reciprocating movement along a length of the mounting hole. An urging member is disposed within the mounting hole around an outer circumferential surface of the shaft urging the sound producing pin toward the sound producing recesses. The guide portion extends into the mounting hole an axial depth, the axial depth being greater than an axial length of the guide portion with the head of the sound producing pin in contact with one of the sound producing recesses and the second member is in the first position.
Preferably, the guide portion has a cylindrical shape, the head is formed with a tapering portion that extends from the guide portion to the tip.
Preferably, the tapering portion at least partially extends out of the mounting hole with the head contacting the annular surface.
Alternatively, the guide portion has a cylindric shape and the head extends from the guide portion, the head having a generally cylindric shape having a diameter smaller than the guide portion.
Preferably, the tip of the head is semispherical.
Preferably, a maximum outer diameter of the guide portion is in a range of 85% to 98% of an inner diameter of the mounting hole
Preferably, a length in the axial direction of the guide portion is in a range of 5% to 20% of the total length of the sound producing pin.
Since the spool of this single bearing reel can be formed as separate bodies as a plurality of members, it can be formed more easily than a spool formed as a single body.
In addition, since the spool can be formed by different materials, the aesthetic appearance can be improved by, for example, making the spool on the side is externally visible out of a metal having a high-grade feel. On the other hand, desirable lightweightness can also be achieved by forming the spool on the side not easily visible externally from a low-cost synthetic resin.
With the sounding mechanism of the present invention, if both members rotate relative to one another, the clicking sound is produced by the repetitive collision of the sound producing pin, urged by the urging member, with the sound producing recesses. At this point, the length of the guide portion of the sound producing pin that extends into the mounting hole part does not fluctuate because, the guide portion of the sound producing pin is within the mounting hole.
In this case, since an appropriate gap is ensured between the sound producing pin and the mounting hole part, the sound producing pin moves easily, the attitude of the sound producing pin is maintained fixed during vibration and does not easily deviate, and the sound volume and quality is stable.